


Mirror Trickster

by MonarchNachure, Screeniverse



Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchNachure/pseuds/MonarchNachure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: NME gets their hands on the amazing mirror and sells it to King Dedede, out of it coming a "surprise guest".
Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Mirror Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Not associated with the Haltmann Works arc.

“Wh- a mirror!? What good’ll that do?!” Dedede demanded, picking up the golden mirror that had just come through the transporter. He examined it closely, even holding it up in the air. Strangely, he didn’t have a reflection.  
"Oh, i'm sure you'll find a reflection dark enough to face Kirby, Triple-D! Ahahah…" The salesman on the screen chuckled, Dedede giving off a sharp growl. CS hangs up just as Dedede was about to talk.  
“What does THAT mean?!- HEY!! Come back here!” Dedede shouts, somehow not alerting anyone in the castle. Well, now he has a strange mirror in his possession. And it doesn’t even have the NME branding on it.  
He carries it under his arm and sets it down in a hallway. Grumbling due to getting what he thinks isn't a good deal, he goes to bed.  
He doesn’t seem to notice the two glaring eyes staring at him on the other end as he heads to his room.

“There hasn’t been any monster attacks recently…” “It's concerning!” “Normally Dedede orders one at least every other day.”  
The chatter of the cappies’ worry runs throughout the town. Even the kids are concerned.  
“Maybe he has something big he’s preparing for?” One of the younger cappies says to another. “Yeah, that’d make sense!”

In actuality, Dedede is waiting for the mirror to work.  
Every day he’d check on it, but nothing would change. Occasionally, he’d notice a shape- round, low on the ground -with orange eyes, but he could never look at it head on.  
Until eventually he can actually see something moving. Changing. It looked like a small monster with a similar shape to Meta Knight, but with torn up wings rather than a cape wrapped around itself.  
And then it disappeared.  
“Aw, pits.” The king groans, rubbing his eyes and walking off again.  
And, as if like clockwork, Meta Knight turns the corner. “What’s wrong, king?”  
“Stupid mirror ain’t workin’... can ya keep an eye on it for me?”  
“Of course, your majesty.”

As the cappies concerns grow, a familiar face finally shows up to reassure them. It's Meta Knight- although something seems a bit off. His cape is torn up at the ends and there's a crack over the left side of his mask’s visor.  
At any attempt to ask him how they got there, he either dismisses it or claims he got beat up fighting a monster. They don’t question it, after all this IS Meta Knight we’re talking about. 

So everything goes peacefully, until he runs into Tiff, Tuff and Kirby.  
“Hey there, Sir Meta Knight!” Tuff calls out to the knight. He turns to them, a neutral expression in his face.  
“Hello there, Bun. Do you need anything?” Meta Knight replies. He, somehow, seems to have gotten a name wrong. He takes a moment and then corrects himself.  
“Sorry, I meant Tuff.” He coughs, Tuff nodding. Tiff narrows her eyes, but she too has been informed on why Meta looks like that.  
“Oh, that’s okay Meta Knight! I jumble up names sometimes too.” Tuff reassures, Tiff standing up and grabbing her brother’s shoulders.  
She whispers something to Tuff- “Tuff, I don’t think that guy’s Meta Knight”, or something similar -and he looks at her confused. “Whaddya mean?”  
It doesn’t seem Kirby recognizes ‘Meta Knight’ at all. Normally he’d hop around excitedly when he sees a friend he hasn't seen in a while- but he was just giving Meta strange looks. “Tiff right, poyo… Not Meda……”  
Meta Knight sweats, coming closer. Despite this nervousness, he keeps composure. “No, I assure you that I am Meta Knight.”  
Yeah, he isn’t Meta Knight. Sure, he sounded like Meta Knight, and his appearance had an explanation, many things were off. He didn’t act like the Meta Knight that Tiff knew. He wasn’t as chivalrous as the one she remembered, and his spanish accent seemed faked even by Meta Knight’s standards.  
“Yeah, whatever you say, Sir,” the girl said, before yanking Tuff away by the arm. The knight didn’t stop them or say anything as they turned the corner. Actually, Tiff swore she heard him sigh as the trio left his view.  
“Sis! What’s wrong with you?!”  
“That’s not Meta Knight! I can feel it!” Tiff replied in a very offended matter. “For one, wouldn’t his eyes change color when nervous?”  
“I don’t think he ever had a ‘nervous’ color, Tiff…” Tuff mumbled in response. Usually Tiff was only a little paranoid when Dedede was involved- but she never was this skeptical with Meta Knight.  
“That’s besides the point! Something’s wrong, I can tell.”  
“Whaddya mean?”  
“If a monster was big and scary enough that Meta Knight had to fight it instead of Kirby, we probably would’ve heard of it!” Tiff insists, knowing that she lived in the castle and would’ve heard of it quickly.  
Kirby nodded, but not in an excited sort of way. He too felt something off about Meta Knight, but due to being essentially related to him, Kirby took it on a much more personal level.  
“See! Even Kirby agrees with me.” Tiff gestures towards the small puff.  
“But Kirby’s only a baby! Who said he made good decisions?” Tuff interjected. “He’s only agreeing because he likes you more.”  
“You’re only disagreeing because you think Meta Knight is cool!”  
Now Kirby is stuck in the middle of this argument, a worried look on his face. 

“Poyo poyo…” Kirby mumbles before walking off down the hall where Meta Knight last was standing.  
He wasn’t there, but a little farther down the hall. He looked like he was staring at a wall to the puff- when in actuality he was looking at himself in that mirror Dedede had ordered.  
No reflection.  
“Meda kni, poyo poyo?” Kirby asks, Meta Knight whipping around to look at the puff.  
“Oh, hello there, Kirby… I’m just admiring this wonderful object the king bought the other day.” He backs away from Kirby and extends his hand out to point at the mirror. Kirby walks up and looks into it, only seeing a grey silhouette of himself in the foggy glass. He frowns and looks to Meta Knight.  
“Poyo…”  
“I know. No reflection. It's strange.” Meta replies, walking up to stand next to Kirby. But unlike Kirby, there wasn't even a silhouette in his shape.  
Kirby puts his little nub to his face in a thinking matter. Dedede bought this mirror? That isn’t a good sign. Meta Knight turns away from Kirby just slightly, as if to leave. But Kirby stops him by placing another nub on his pauldron.  
“Poyo… Poy poy poyo meda kni…” Kirby mumbles before letting the knight go.  
A little sweat droplet appears on the side of Meta Knight’s head as he and Kirby walk off in different directions.

The two siblings had stopped fighting just as Kirby returned.  
“Oh, Kirby! There you are.” Tiff says as Kirby gets close.  
“Sorry for scarin’ you off earlier…” Tuff adds.  
Kirby lightly tugs at Tiff’s arm, as if to take her somewhere. Of course, the child didn’t have any strength without a copy ability, so it basically just moved her arm a little.  
“Aw, do you wanna take us somewhere?” Tiff giggles a bit. Kirby looks at them with a slightly scared look and nods. Tiff rolls her eyes- only slightly -and lets Kirby lead her, all the way to the mirror.  
“Hm? A mirror? What’s the problem here?” Tiff looks into the glass herself, seeing nothing of interest to her.  
“Dedede poyopoy poyo!!” Kirby cried, distressed. Tiff looked  
“Dedede? What about him?”  
“Dedede!! Em-en-ee!! Poyo poyo!!”  
Tiff takes a moment to process Kirby’s gibberish. Em-en-ee sounds like both NME and eNeMeE…  
“Are you saying Dedede ordered this?”  
“YES!!” Kirby shouts, now hopping nervously in place.  
“Oh dear...” Tiff says, crossing her arms. “I suppose we should confront him, then?”  
“Poyo!”  
“Then we will.”

“Oh, this ol’ thing! Hah, couldn’t hurt a fly!” Dedede grins, putting his hand on top of it.  
“Okay, can you tell us what monster Meta Knight fought then?” Tiff puts her hands on her ‘hips’ and narrows her eyes. Dedede gives her a confused look.  
“Monster? Meta Knight? Last I heard from Meta Knight, I told him to keep an eye on this thing!” He glares in response to Tiff’s attitude.  
“Then how come his appearance is different?”  
“I told ya! Haven’t seen ‘im!”  
“Oh… Well that’s certainly concerning…”  
“Well, maybe a monstah came outta this thing! Sure chose an amazin’ person to attack, though…” Dedede gives the mirror a glare and crosses his arms. “I suppose that’d make more sense, eh?”  
“We’ll have to see about that.”

During the night, the door to Kirby’s house creaks open quietly, a small round creature with torn-up wings(remember the silhouette in the mirror?) walks in and gently picks up the child.  
The winged person carries Kirby out and takes off, flying to Castle Dedede with the child in tow.  
The silhouette fades off the person, revealing them to be Meta Knight.  
Kirby mumbles quietly, being moved suddenly waking him up. He rubs his eyes and looks up to the masked face. He jumps a little but can’t escape. Meta Knight puts a finger up to the child’s mouth and shushes him, his now visibly orange eyes narrowing.  
“Do not worry, Kirby. I am… taking you somewhere nice.”  
‘Meta Knight’ flies into the castle, picking up the mirror on his way to the throne room. His wings return to the shape of a cape as he skids across the ground, dropping Kirby while he lightly sets the mirror onto its platforms.  
“Good job, Meta Knight! Ahaha… wait.” Dedede walks up to the knight and gives him a clap of the back, before realising something. “I didn’t even ask ya to get the gumball! Besides, aren't cha in kahoots with him or somethin’?”  
“Not as much as you’d might think.”  
“Well then, this makes my job much easier!” Dedede laughs, pulling out his mallet and prepares to hit the poor pink puf, who was still half asleep. But then ‘Meta Knight’ stops him.  
“How about you let me fight him first, sire. So that I can prac- er, so that it’s easier for YOU to finish him?”  
“...Hm… Why, I think that's a great idea! Go right ahead...”  
Kirby stumbles to his feet as ‘Meta Knight’ pulls a sword out of his cape and plants it in the ground. Kirby has fought Meta Knight before- he’s got to be better at using a sword now! Kirby sucks up the blade and jumps into the air, gaining a familiar green cap and pulling the sword back out of his mouth.  
‘Meta Knight’ gives off a soft ‘heh’ as he pulls out his own blade. Both Kirby and Dedede suspected galaxia, but this one was… grey. It also had six prongs instead of four and the embedded gem is blue.  
“What th-”  
“I-a supposed you would’ve figured-a me out by now, no?” Meta Knight’s voice changes into something less spanish and more… Italian?  
“Figured you- what?” Dedede takes a step back from definitely-not-meta-knight.  
“I am-a not Meta Knight, more-a like his… doppleganger.”  
Kirby frowned. He knew something was wrong- why didn’t he see this sooner? Then again, he was only a baby. Who said his judgement was good?  
Okay. Tiff implied it... But she never, y’know, said it directly.  
Enough worrying. There's a big evil baddie(monster? It kinda looks like it) standing right in front of him cackling that he needs to get rid of. Okay, he’s done this before, it should be easy.  
Then how come he was so scared?  
Kirby shakes his head and then charges at Dark Meta Knight with his sword, only being blocked and then parried. He gets sent flying by a second strike but stops himself by stabbing the sword into the ground and then pulling it back up.  
He leaps into the air and tries that thing Meta Knight taught him- beam of energy from the tip of the sword. With a slash, the beam starts blasting towards the mirror trickster, who seems to disappear.  
Kirby lands gently on the ground, now lacking an ability and thinking he’s won. When suddenly, he sees Dark Meta Knight glaring at him from within a… magic mirror? The sword beam reflects off the mirror in a blast of dark energy, hitting Kirby and knocking him over.  
“POYOOOOOO!!!!”  
And with that scream that echoed throughout the castle, Tiff wakes up.  
The girl starts running to the throne room, worried for Kirby. She thinks of calling the warpstar- until she sees who Kirby is fighting.  
“META KNIGHT?!”  
“That’s-a Dark Meta Knight to you.”  
Tiff growls and runs down the stairs. ‘Kirby! Suck up the mirror!”  
As Kirby runs up in preparation to suck it up, Dark Meta Knight gives off a distressed looked. “Wait! Don’t-”  
Kirby spits it back out. Dameta sighs, but not before Kirby jumps up and gains the Mirror ability.  
“I knew that’d work! C’mon, Mirror Kirby!” Tiff cheers, Kirby splitting into multiple more Kirbies. Dark Meta Knight takes a step back, looking nervous for a few moments before glaring.  
“Two can-a play at that game, Kirby.”  
Dark Meta Knight spreads his wings, but doesn’t fly- rather, he just floats up as several purple shadow duplicates of himself split off from his body and start attacking the Kirbies. With a cackle, the original dives down and starts slicing up copies on his own.  
The clash of combat goes on for some time, until both of the originals were the only ones left. But Kirby could just create more duplicates, Dark Meta Knight... not so much.  
The knight huffs but stands his ground. He’s able to fend off the new Kirby Copies for a little while, but eventually gets overpowered and stricken by a Mirror Blade.  
“F-fine… you win… I-a surrender…”  
Dark Meta Knight staggers to the mirror, mumbling something under his breath. He just had his hand on the glass before he crumbled into shards.  
“Kirby! You did it!” Tiff says, excitedly running up to Kirby. Meanwhile, Dedede walks up to the pile of shards.  
“Hm… Th’ guy just… Fell apart! How is that-”  
A small grey puff suddenly jumps out of the mirror with a little baggie. It looks like… A very tired kirby, with scarlet eyes. Dedede jumps backwards briefly before glaring.  
“Two of em?! Why I-”  
“We do not need to fight, Other Dedede…” The grey puff mumbles, collecting Dark Meta Knight’s shards into the bag. “I just needed to pick up my friend… I will now leave…”  
“You can talk? Wait, hold on a sec!-” Dedede tries to stop the grey Kirby, who looks back just as he’s about to leave.  
“I apologize for Dark Meta Knight’s no-good behavior…”  
And then the puff leaves.  
Dedede rolls his eyes.  
“Fine, I didn’t wanna deal with anotha’ Kirby anyway. But, say, I’m looking pretty fine in this gorgeous mirror, though!~” Dedede chuckles, looking directly in the mirror with a pondering finger on his face.  
But suddenly, there’s a blur and out rushes the real Meta Knight, hitting Dedede directly in the face and knocking him out.  
“Meda Kni!” Kirby cries out, the very dazed and confused knight rubbing his head. He then processes what just happened, and then he growls.  
“I’ve been FALLING. For SEVERAL DAYS!”

[Cue flashback to meta knight floating in a dark orange void with Galaxia in hand]

Galaxia gives off a soft glow. “...Do you want me to tell you more about the Aeon Hero?”  
“We’ve already been talking about them for hours.”  
“Well, did you know they managed to defeat a parallel eNeMeE? It’s actually pretty neat how weak that one was compared to the one in the war!”  
[The star that signifies the end of the episode appears, and zooms in on Meta Knight’s bored expression before closing.]


End file.
